1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light fixture and more specifically it relates to an LED luminaire for providing an efficient, easy-to-install retrofit or new luminaire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of a common general knowledge in the field.
Light fixtures have been in use for years and are structured in various manners to accommodate the desired lighting condition. It may be desirable to incorporate LED lighting assemblies with an existing fluorescent light fixture. However, prior art generally only comprises LED tubes and/or difficult-to-mount light fixtures that do not properly disperse light and/or dissipate heat. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved LED luminaire for providing an efficient, easy-to-install retrofit or new luminaire.